The Princess Of Halloween
by BloodRedRose04
Summary: Vyne PumpkinHeart is the princess of Halloween. Her aunt told her stories about Ravenwood, but her overprotective parents never let her go. So, when her aunt offers her a chance, will she take it? And what will her parents say?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story based off of a drawing I did. I thought about what would happen, and decided to find out.

Disclaimer: Only own plot and OC's.

* * *

It started when my Aunt called me into the living room during one of her visits. saying she had a big surprise for me. I loved when my Aunt visited because she let me have fun, unlike my parents. Anyway, I hurried down the stairs, and hugged her when I got to the living room.

"What's the big surprise?" I asked when I got downstairs.

"I'm taking you out of Halloween Town and enrolling you in Ravenwood!" my aunt exclaimed.

The only thing I could do was stare at her. After a few moments, her smile faded.

"Do you not want to go?" she asked, looking sad.

"No, no! I want to go! I'm just really shocked." I admit quickly.

My auntie smiles at me and envelops me in a hug. She actually manages to pick me up and spin me around, but then she bumped into a table and her arm cracked.

"Oh my!" she cried, setting me down and sitting on the couch.

My aunt is a porcelain doll, so we keep a tube of super glue in the house at all times. Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Vyne PumpkinHeart, and I am a princess. Not the kind of princess that prances in the forest and sings with cute fuzzy creatures. I'm the kind who creeps through the forest and sings with gruesome dead creatures. Totally different!

My mother is Sally, the Pumpkin Queen, and my dad is Jack, the Pumpkin King. I am a mixture of my aunt, my mom, and my dad. I am tall like my dad, but my skin is dark brown. Its texture is a mixture of porcelain and cloth. In some places I chip, in other places I tear. You get used to it after a while. I have green hair and hazel eyes. I bring the tube of super glue to my aunt and help her glue her arm. I hear the door open. Mom and dad are back!

"Mom, Dad! I have wonderful news!" I exclaim, hugging them both.

"What is it, darling?" My mother asked.

"Auntie is taking me to Ravenwood!" I screech happily.

Their smiles melt off their face.

"W-What?" My father stuttered.

"Honey, we need to have a talk with your Auntie. Can you go upstairs for a while?" Mother asked.

"Uh… Okay, sure." I say, puzzled by their reactions.

I head upstairs and shut my door, before quietly sneaking back down and hiding behind the doorway. I stay quiet, and soon I hear voices.

"Are you crazy?!" My dad was asking my aunt, looking enraged.

"Mom, Jack is right. You can't take Vyne to Ravenwood! She wouldn't fit in there!" my mom cried, and I clenched my teeth.

"She is not going, and that is final!" my dad said firmly.

I couldn't take anymore, so I stepped into view.

"Really now?" I ask, crossing my arms.

My mom and dad jump, before turning to look at me. They look extremely guilty, as they should.

"V-Vyne…" my dad whispered.

"No dad. Don't start." I cut him off, crossing my arms.

"I want to go to Ravenwood, and I am going. You may think I won't fit in, but I can do it! I will prove it to you. I'm going." I say, before pushing pas them and heading up to my room.

When I get there, I let my anger out by screaming into my pillow. My crow, Marlow, stares at me from her perch on my lamp.

After a few moments, I hear my mom and dad's voices outside my door. Before I can move, it bursts open and they are standing there, looking concerned.

"Honey, you must understand. You can't go there! You would have no friends, the curriculum will be too hard..." she trailed off.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I ask, glaring at her. "I am the smartest in my class, you know this!"

"But honey…" she pleads.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Vyne!" I snap, glaring at her.

"Now Vyne, you shouldn't talk to your mother that way." Dad chastised.

"And you shouldn't take away your only daughter's chance at education!" I countered. I would do anything to learn more, even if it meant arguing with my parents.

"That's it!" Jack yelled. "You are definitely not going!" he grabbed Sally's arm and pulled her out of my room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I stare at my door for a minute, and then I sink to the floor, sobbing into my hands. Marlow, my crow, comes over and rubs against me as a sign of comfort. I fell asleep on the floor with tears running down my face. I am woken by someone shaking my shoulder. I jump up and get ready to fight, when I notice that it's my aunt.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?' I whisper in shock.

"I'm here to take you to Ravenwood, dear!" she whispered back.

"But, what about my parents?" I asked.

"I'll handle them. Come on, come on! I already packed your stuff, as well as Marlow's bed and food." She said.

Slowly we snuck out of the house. Right as we were going through the living room, my dad came downstairs. My aunt hid in the kitchen just as he came into view.

"Vyne, what are you doing up?" he yawned.

"I'm getting some water." I reply curtly.

In my dad's sleepy state, he just nodded and headed back upstairs. When the coast was clear, my aunt and I left the house and scurried down the street. We went into the forest and found a tree that had a spiral door on it. I opened the door hesitantly.

"Auntie, what if my mom or dad comes, looking for me?" I ask.

"They can't. Only you can see this door, Vyne .I made sure of that." She said, winking. I hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Auntie." And with one last smile, I jump in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I squeezed my eyes tight as I fell through the darkness. I felt like I was in Alice in Wonderland, my favorite book. Against my better judgment, I didn't scream. When I felt my feet touch the ground, I finally opened my eyes. It was nighttime, and it was very quiet. It's a good thing I didn't scream, or else I would have woken everyone up. Talk about unwanted attention.

I looked around. From my auntie's stories, I could tell that I was in the Commons. I looked and saw what could only be Merle Ambrose's place, judging from the sign on the door that said; 'Do not enter. – Merle Ambrose.' I ignored the sign and tested the knob. It was unlocked. Didn't this man ever hear of a lock? Whatever, it makes my trip easier. When I walked in, I saw what looked like a study. There was a big desk with papers stacked high, and a red plush chair behind it. There wasn't much decoration, but I wasn't here to study décor.

I found a set of stairs in the corner and slowly sneaked upstairs. When I got there, I heard snoring, from two different beings, to be exact. As my eyes adjusted, I saw an older man with his eyes closed, sleeping in a blue fluffy robe. Next to him, I saw an owl with a graduation hat and a monocle, sleeping as well. I walked over and shook the old man, but got no response.

"Hello?" I whisper. I got nothing.

"Hello, Mr. Ambrose! Please wake up!" I said a little louder. More snoring.

I got fed up and pulled out my Death Shell from my bag. It was a seashell instrument from the beach in Halloween Town, given to me by my mother, but only Halloween Town people can play it. If anyone else even touches it, they will die in three hours unless the owner of the Death Shell frees them from the curse. It can sound like any instrument the owner wants it to sound like; they just have to think of the instrument while they play. In this instance, I choose a trumpet. I cleared my mind of anything besides a trumpet, and then played out a jazzy tune.

By the fourth note, Mr. Ambrose had jumped up with a squawk, and the owl hooted wildly. Mr. Ambrose turned on the lamp, grabbing his own monocle and putting it on his eye. When he finally focused on me, I put my Death Shell in my bag.

"W- Who are you?" the owl stuttered.

"I am Vyne PumpkinHeart, firstborn and only Princess of Halloween." I state boldly, as I was taught by my parents.

The sleepy old man thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That's right, your aunt notified me about your coming. Well, Miss PumpkinHeart, welcome to Wizard City." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Please, no formalities. Just call me Vyne." I requested, smiling.

Mr. Ambrose nodded. "Of course, as you wish. We shall begin your orientation in the morning. You can sleep in my guest room until then." He said, leading me to the room.

"Thank you, Sir." I said, following him.

"Don't mention it, young lady." He said, turning to leave. After he shut the door behind him, I changed into my nightshirt and pants.

"Goodnight, Aunt. Goodnight Mother. Goodnight Father. Goodnight Marlow." I said, patting my bag.

Through the whole trip, Marlow slept like a rock. Before I fell asleep, I set up her bed and food just like I had at home. I gently put her in her cage, and climbed under the covers of the guest bed. Slowly, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining, making me cringe. There was only nighttime in Halloween Town, and all of my classes her at night. But, if I wanted to be here, I guess I'll have to adjust. I woke up and fed Marlow, making her crow happily. I changed into my clothes that my Aunt made for me. It was made out of a special material that will protect me from tears and cracks, supposedly.

It was a long sleeved dress that went down to my knees. It had a green body with a orange stripe down the middle. It had horizontal orange, black, and green stripes on the sleeves, with a black belt. I also had on tights with green, black, and orange, from left to right stripes. The same patter was on my knee high boots, except one side of the shoe was black, the other green, and my soles were orange. I grabbed my signature hat, an orange witch hat with a pumpkin buckle and a one of Marlow's long feathers sticking out. I grabbed my makeup and used to cover all of my cracks where I broke and all of the stitches where I had been torn.

I grabbed my black bag and packed my makeup, three new books, my sewing kit, and my glue. Finally, I shoved my thick rimmed black glasses on my face. Yes, I wear glasses. I don't wear them often, even though I need them very badly. Marlow perched on my shoulder as I went to find Headmaster Ambrose. When I finally found him, he was in his study all the way on the top floor. He looked surprised to see me.

"Vyne, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Um, don't I have to go to class, or something?" I ask, confused.

He shook his head. "No, I have decided to enroll you in the Death school, and your classes are at night." he explained.

"But, isn't the Death teacher evil?" I ask, tilting my head.

Headmaster Ambrose frowned. "Yes, but you shall be taught by Dworgyn, Malistaire's ex assistant. Your classes start as soon as the moon appears in the sky. You'd do best to head there a little early to get there on time, because Dworgyn locks the door and you'll be stuck out there. Until then, you can do what you wish." he said, smiling.

I nod. "Thank you, Sir." I turn to leave, but then I look over my shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing, Sir."

"Yes, Vyne?" he asks curiously.

"Can we keep my status a secret? I don't want everyone to know that I'm the Pumpkin Princess and treat me differently." I state, using the nickname for my title.

He nodded. "Of course, my dear. Good luck." he said, and with that, I turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I understand it's short, but it isn't THAT short. Anyway, thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

When I walked outside, the sunshine burned my eyes. I cringed, and after a few minutes, I blinked the moisture from my eyes and continued. Marlow burrowed into my bag as we passed people. I noticed everyone was giving me weird looks. Finally, two wizards, a boy and a girl, blocked my path. They both had clear skin and blue eyes, but the girl had green hair and the boy had blue hair. Other than that, they were twins.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" the girl snaps, sounding angry.

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm walking…" I answer, confused.

"You're a newbie, and newbie's need to get through us!" the boy said threateningly.

Oh, I get it. These are two wannabe aristocrats with no sense of humanity or manners. I'm going to fix that now.

"And, who are you?" I ask.

The two twins looked appalled that I even asked that, as if I should know.

"You're so uneducated! We are the Terrible Twins. I'm Blake, and this is Jennifer." Blake said, gesturing.

"Yeah, we're from Marleybone, and our parents are rich detectives." Jennifer bragged.

"Should I care?" I asked.

The twins blinked at me in shock. The stuttered and spluttered. After a few minutes, I got tired of their annoying blubbering, and I guess Marlow was tired of it too, because she started pecking at Jennifer's hair. She screamed and started trying to hit my bird.

"No, Marlow! Quit it!" I yelled, snatching her from Jennifer's hair.

"That beast needs to be out down!" the boy snapped.

"Oh, shove a cork in it, prissy boy!" I snapped back.

By now, most of the wizards walking around here were now pointedly staring at me. Feeling uncomfortable, I ran back to Headmaster Ambrose's place. When I got there, I sat on my bed, and sighed.

"So much for a fun first day." I muttered, and Marlow cawed guiltily.

There was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened it. Headmaster Ambrose was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Mr. Ambrose." I said glumly.

"Hello, Vyne. I brought you a welcome present, but I can see something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just trying to get used to it here." I said.

He nodded. "Of course, it's always hard the first few days."

"Yes sir." I replied.

Then, he pulled out a ling box wrapped in star patterned gift wrap. Curiously, I ripped off the paper and opened the box. I was shocked to find my very own staff. It was a silver pole with a Jack-O-Lantern on the top. Dead vines wrapped around the whole structure, stopping at the base of the carved pumpkin. When I grasped it in my right hand, it thrummed with energy.

"Your Aunt gave this to me years ago. She told me to give it to you when you come of age." said Headmaster Ambrose, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you, Mr. Ambrose." I said gratefully, and he smiled at me.

"You're welcome, Vyne. I can see that you have had a long day, so you just relax until it's time for your classes." he said soothingly.

I nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and left. I lie down on my bed and put my staff next to me. Marlow curled up on my stomach, and I knew she was sorry. I stroked her feathers.

"I'm not mad, Marlow. Just, don't do that again." I said, and I felt her nod.

"Besides, it was kind of funny, and I don't think those twins will be bothering us again." I smirked, and Marlow let out a series of caws that sounded as is she was laughing.

"That's my girl." I said, and we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Mr. Ambrose shaking me.

"It is almost time for your classes, Vyne. You had better get going." He said kindly.

"Thank you, sir!" I said, and he left.

I grabbed my bag and my staff, and Marlow perched on my shoulder. I darted out of the house and ran to the waterfall. My Aunt had told me so many stories that I had practically drew myself a map ion my head, and I followed it. There was a small gap between the wall and the water, so I slipped in between the gap. When I got to the door, I slowly pushed it open. When I got inside, I looked around. I noticed the odd looking tree, and the tilted building; obviously the Death school. There was a cave on the right side, and I made a mental note to explore it later.

I slowly pushed open the door to the Death school, and the few kids who were already in there turned and stared at me. Dworgyn, the hunchback stirring the potion bowl, looked up at me.

"Ah, you must be our new arrival. What is your name, wizard?" he asked.

I tried not to fidget as I felt people's eyes on me.

"I'm Vyne." I said simply.

Dworgyn nodded. "Alright Vyne, you may that a seat."

I immediately sat in the back row, nestled in the corner of the room. As other kids filled in, they stared and whispered and pointed at me. Finally, a girl with green eyes and brown hair approached me.

"Hi! I'm Skylar GoldenFlower, and you looked so lonely over here that I thought I would say hi! Do you wanna be friends? I want to be your friend! Can we be friends? P lease? Please? Please?" she said in one breath.

I cringed. I did not like being around happy people. Wait, let me rephrase that. I'm not used to being around happy people. Everyone in Halloween Town is either Doom and Gloom, or just plain creepy, which is normal behavior. If someone was acting like this girl in front of me was, they would immediately be sent to the nut house. I'm not joking.

I slowly turned and fixed her with a steely-eyed glare, which made her take a step back. Her face turned from friendly to frightened, and I tried not to let my instincts take over. Back home, it was my job to scare people. It came naturally. So trying to control it was hard, and I started twitching. Finally, the girl got the point and scurried away. I was still twitching, though. I needed to scare something or someone, and soon.

Everyone was staring at me, even Dworgyn, I managed to calm down enough to stop the twitching, and the lesson started. I took notes on auto-pilot, because all of my concentration was focused on staying under control. Luckily for me, Dworgyn didn't call on me. At the end of class, we wrote down our homework and then we were free to go. I was the first one out of the door, and I kept running until I reached my room.

I gasped for breath and flopped on my bed. I put my hand on my chest, and felt nothing. Oh, right. I don't have a heartbeat. None of us do in Halloween Town. Great, I have another thing to worry about. I just hope my stitched don't get infected. That would be a problem. I switched my school clothes for all black attire; black shirt, black pants, black boots, and black hood.

"It's time for some scaring." I said, and Marlow nodded in agreement.

I slowly snuck out of the house, which wasn't easy because of the creaky floorboards. When I got outside, I ran around, looking for people to scar. I finally came to one house, and when I looked in the window, I saw the twins that confronted me. As much as I wanted to scare them, I didn't want them to know that it was me, since we already had a fallout this morning. I eventually found another row of houses, and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Happy late Halloween everyone! I hope you had a safe and fun holiday!

* * *

I silently scaled the side of one of the houses. When I tested the window, it was locked.

"Crap." I hiss. "Marlow, do you think you can open this?" I asked.

Marlow started pecking at the window. It took a long while, but eventually, she made a hole large enough to fix inside with room to spare.

"Good girl." I whisper, petting her feathers.

I slinked inside, and the rest was like clockwork. I silently gazed around the room to get a feel of what I was dealing with. The room was painted pink with unicorns and rainbows everywhere. I tried not to gag. I peeked at the human in the bed. It was a girl who actually looked older than me, even though technically, I'm older than everyone, since I'm already dead.

The girl has pink hair, light skin, and freckles. She would be really pretty, if it wasn't for the smudged makeup all over her face. It seems that either forgot to wash it off, or she didn't think she needed to. I scoffed at the amateur. I stretched slightly, making sure my stitches didn't rip. I wiped all of my makeup off, and got ready to scare.

I knocked something over, then hid quickly in the shadows as the girl shot up in bed.

"W-Who's there?" she whimpered.

I giggled darkly as I slinked to the edge of the bed, delighted to hear her breath hitch. I slowly stood up to my full height, and let out the loudest wail I could manage. The girl screamed so loud that it hurt my ears. I heard someone banging on the front door. I quickly jumped out of the window and I managed to grab the brick before I hit the ground.

I saw many people banging on the door, including Headmaster Ambrose. I also saw the sun rise. I quickly ran behind the house back to Headmaster Ambrose's house. I clomped up to my room and put Marlow in her cage. Just in case I got any uninvited visitors, I made sure that my makeup was okay, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up to a banging on the door. When I opened it, Merle Ambrose was standing there, looking grim.

"Vyne, last night, someone snuck into a student's bedroom and gave her quite a fright. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" he asked.

I wanted to lie to him, but I couldn't lie to the Headmaster. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. It's just, the people from Halloween Town feed on fear. It's like our life source. If we can't scare people, then we get sick, and in extreme cases, we 'die.'' I said, using air quotes.

Headmaster Ambrose stared at me for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Alright, I understand. Just, be more careful next time." He said, leaving soon after.

When I looked outside, I saw that it was daytime. I groaned and flopped onto my bed, falling asleep again.

I woke up to Marlow, cawing and flapping in alarm. I looked up and saw a shadow run out of my open door, and it took me a second to realize that my makeup had been smudged, but luckily not removed. I chased after the figure, and tackled it. When I finally focused on the figure, my blood boiled when I realized that it was the annoying happy girl from my Death Class who I scared off.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I-I was just trying to have a little fun." She whimpered.

"News flash; I'M NOT HAVING FUN!" I yelled in her face.

I took the camera that she was carrying and flipped through it. It was filled of pictures of me, and I glared down at the girl in disgust. I smashed the camera.

"Now get out of here before I get Headmaster Ambrose." I threatened, and I watched her run out into the dark night.

After I fixed my makeup, I headed to my classes with Marlow. When I got there, the annoying girl was there, and she avoided me like the plague. This time, I was more active, raising my hand and taking notes. Then, another kid ran through the doors, carrying a messenger bag.

"Extra, extra! Princess of Halloween spotted in Wizard City!" he yelled, holding up a newspaper.

I froze, my mouth slightly open. I slowly looked over at the annoying girl. She had many pictures of me in that camera before I smashed it. But then I realized that all of the pictures in the camera were from last night. I know that that doesn't rule her out just yet, but I had to be rational. Many of the students had crowded around the messenger boy, and I waited patiently for the crowd to diminish. When it finally did, the messenger boy was leaning against the wall, looking out of brath. I couldn't blame him. I walked up slowly.

"Do you have anymore?" I asked softly.

"Uh, yeah. Here you go." he said, handing me on.

"Thank you." I said.

I noticed a money sack on his belt. Before he could say anything, I dropped a few gold coins into the pouch. I nodded slightly and went back to my seat. I stuffed the newspaper into my bag to read later. After class, I ran back to Headmaster Ambrose to tell him about the news, When I got there, it seemed that someone beat me to it. Or should I say, _someone's._

Jennifer and Blake, the snobby twins from earlier, were talking to Headmaster Ambrose.

"Sir, did you hear? The princess of Halloween is in town!" Jennifer screeched.

"We simply must meet her!" Blake added.

"With a royal on our side, we'll be so popular! And we just know she'll want to be friends with us!" they bragged.

'No way in hell.' I thought to myself. I sat in a chair nearby to wait and see if they would notice that I was here.

I pulled out the newspaper to pass some time, and the picture made me want to scream. I was me, but the only thing you could see was my hand with the cracks in it, and my green hair.

Alright, I need to find out who did this. And I need to find out soon. I noticed that it had gotten silent, and when I looked up, The twins and the Headmaster were all staring at me.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Ah, Vyne. I'm glad you came. Excuse me, Jennifer and Blake, but Vyne and I have some very important business to talk about." Mr. Ambrose said.

The twins looked enraged, They stomped out, shouting me two identical bouts of the evils. I winked obnoxiously as the door slammed behind them. Mr. Ambrose led me up to his private study.

"This is very unsettling news, Vyne." he started.

I tried not to say anything smart, but it was hard.

"I might be able to have all copies destroyed before they reach other worlds, but I cannot stop other wizards from taking them where they please." he said.

I nodded. "Whatever you need to do, Headmaster." I said.

"Very good." he mumbled to himself. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Headmaster." I replied, leaving.

I decided to go to the library. I heard they were offering jobs, and I needed money. When I got there, I met a dog named Harold Argleston, and another wizard named Boris Tallstaff. It was a fairly simple process. Mr. Harold had me fill out an application, then he talked with Boris over whether to hire me or not. About half an hour later, I had read 3 books and was in the middle of my fourth. I put it down when Boris approached.

"You're hired!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You start next week. It takes time for Harold to shift the money accounts to fit two people." he replied.

"What about him? Doesn't he het a percentage?" I ask.

"Oh, no, he doesn't." he said, and the look on his face told me to drop it.

"Okay, well I'll see you next week." I said.

"Alright, goodbye." he said.

I ended up checking out the books I read while I waited, plus the fourth one that I was in the middle of. I put them gently into my bag and left. I decided that it was time to explore. Well, I wanted to. A bunch of clouds swirled in the air, turning the sky black. Then, creatures started raining down. But that wasn't what horrified me. What horrified me, was the fact that they were all _Halloween Town_ creatures. My parents had come for me.

I ran for the Headmaster's house, but when I got in there, many other wizards were there, loading the Headmaster with questions that he just couldn't answer. Suddenly, a voice rang out over everyone else's. My dad's voice.

"Where is the Princess of Halloween?!" he called.

Everyone was in an uproar.

"This is all the Princess of Halloween's fault!" someone yelled.

I frowned. It wasn't my fault that my parents were overprotective. The storm lasted for hours, and then, it stopped. Just like that. Wizards started cheering, except for me. I knew that they would b back. They had left to rally more monsters. It would take a long time, but the would be back.

Then the real war would begin.

* * *

Next chapter will tell about what happened in Halloween Town. Please review!


End file.
